To ask a favor
by Sammi-neechan
Summary: Ino helps Sakura resolve to start living life with no regrets and the first thing she convinces Sakura to experience is sex! Wanting to experience her first time with someone she trusts, the cherry blossom turns to friend and confidant Kakashi.
1. Opening the door

Author's note:

This is my first time attempting to write fanfiction for an established anime/manga. I've always put off doing it because I've never felt my writing was strong enough to work with characters that weren't my own. So, I implore you to please **READ AND REVIEW!**Let me know how I'm doing! If the story is received well enough I'll keep writing this kind of stuff...if not...well I guess there would be no point in my continuing ne? So hit that review button!

By the by: I don't own Naruto. I'm just playing with some of the characters for my own sick and twisted amusement.

* * *

Staring at the brass number on the worn wooden door before her the young Kunoichi, who had once fought against Akatsuki with merely an elderly woman by her side, felt her courage faltering. This was a foolish idea. Why had she come here in the first place? While staring at the aging wooden door Sakura began to recall the conversation she had with her friend Ino earlier that day.

_The pair were guarded from the intense summer sun by the shade of an umbrella while they sat at a table of their favorite daytime cafe. The conversation had turned from chatter about the latest ninja armaments to Ino's newest boyfriend, or "boytoy", as Sakura liked to think of them. Her blonde friend was notorious for running through boys quicker than a shinobi ran through shruikens._

_"Really Pig, can't you just find a nice onc and settle down?" Sakura remarked._

_"And miss out on all the flavors there are to sample? I don't think so." Ino retorted. "Your problem is your annoying infatuation with love. You have to love a boy to kiss him, to date him, to have sex with him and _that's_ why you're still a virgin. In the mean time, I'm out sowing my oats and enjoying my youth. We're young and we're Kunoichi. We need to enjoy what we have _now_; not sit around waiting for some romantic and whimsical relationship to fall into our laps. There is always a chance we won't come back from our next mission, so I believe in living with no regrets. If you died next week, are you telling me you wouldn't regret never experiencing sex?"_

_Sakura remained silent. Would she honestly regret being a virgin? Biting her lip, Sakura thought on the question carefully. While it was true she longed for a relationship with substance and feeling, honestly she knew the chances of this happening were very slim. As Ino had said, she was a Kunoichi. When she wasn't working at the hospital she was out on dangerous missions. The life expectancy of people in her profession was not high. Besides, when did she honestly have time to go out, meet a nice man, or go on dates and build the foundation of a relationship? She had none. Yet here she was, still holding out and going to sleep alone every night while longing for something that, realistically, she would never find._

_Ino, Tenten, Temari and even Hinata had all confessed the joys of sex to the pink-haired ninja. Listening to the stories of their steamy encounters had always brought a warm flush to her skin and a tingling sensation between her legs. Her body craved the touch of another, yet the only hand her body knew was her own. How pathetic was she?_

_"Yes...I suppose I would regret it." Sakura softly conceded._

_"Well then Forehead," Ino stood suddenly, slamming her hands down on the table, "we need to get you laid!" _

_Several people passing by on the sidewalk stopped to stare at the blonde's exclamation, much to Sakura's embarrassment._

_"Pig!" Sakura hissed. "There is no need to make a scene. Sit back down!"_

_Ino ignored her. "We'll get you dressed up and take you down to a club, find you a looker and you'll be virginity free by midnight."_

_"Ino, I don't want to sleep with some random stranger."_

_"Oh?" the blonde ninja retook her seat._

_"I don't want to just go out and have sex with the first good looking guy I see. A lot of people would consider that being a slut, you know." Sakura leveled a look at her friend to imply that is exactly what many people thought she was._

_"Bah, I call it enjoying yourself." Ino drummed her fingers on the glass top of the table. "I suppose just pushing you off on some random guy might not be a good idea. We need to make sure whoever you sleep with first treats you well and does things right. How about a friend?"_

_"A...friend?" Sakura paused to think. "I...I don't know if I could sleep with any of them."_

_"How about Naruto?"_

_Sakura paled. "He's like a brother to me."_

_"Hmm...Neiji?"_

_"Tenten would kill me. They may not be official but she's made her claim on him well known."_

_"Chouji?"_

_Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I--- NO! He's...not my type." In truth Sakura couldn't get the image of Chouji eating during sex out of her mind. That was a truly disturbing image._

_"What about Lee? He is the second green beast of Konoha and Guy certainly has some good moves."_

_"Ick! No! I could---wait," Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Ino...you..tell me you didn't!"_

_The blonde grinned. "It was some of the best sex I've ever had."_

_A wave of nausea over took Sakura. "I think I'm going to be sick."_

_Ino rolled her eyes. "It's true he's not much of a looker, but he more than makes up for it with that talented tongue of his."_

_Sakura was resisting the urge to stick her fingers in her ears and sing "la la la" until Ino was done talking. No matter how good the sex may have been, Sakura couldn't see anyway to justify sleeping with that eccentric man._

_"And the only man to have a more notorious sexual reputation among the ladies is Kakashi." Ino stopped suddenly. Her face went blank as the idea struck her, and a large, mischievous grin bisected her face. "Eureka!"_

_The cherry blossom had a sinking suspious of where this was going._

_"Kakashi would be the perfect choice for your first time."_

_"That's so inappropriate pig! He is my sensei." Sakura exclaimed._

_"_Was _your sensei. You're jounin now, that puts you on equal footing with him. Plenty of jounin have slept with their old teachers and no one thinks twice about it."_

_Sakura found herself at a loss for words, Ino was right._

_"Look, do you think he's handsome?"_

_"Well...judging by what's not covered by the mask...yes."_

_"And are you comfortable around him?" Ino queried._

_"Of course." Since becoming Jounin, a deep friendship had bloomed between the former student and teacher. She often found herself chatting, even confiding, with him after work and the pair frequently sparred together on weekends._

_"And do you trust him?" Ino continued._

_"With my life Pig. What is your point?"_

_"My point is Forehead, Kakashi is the perfect candidate for this "mission". You have the basic foundations of a relationship with him already. Attraction, comfort, trust. It's all there. Meaning you can cling to your ridiculous standards and finally get some."_

_Sakura was blushing. "But...I...I don't think of him like that! I mean...the idea of dating him never once crossed my mind.."_

_Ino rolled her eyes. "We aren't talking about dating, we're talking about sex woman!"_

_Silence overcame the shinobi once more. The words of her promiscuous friend rang true. While she didn't think of Kakashi as a potential boyfriend she'd be lying if she denied having fantasied about him on more than one occasion. She had grown up with everyone her age and could only see them as brothers or boys. Kakashi she had always viewed as a man. A very experienced, talented man. It was quite a revelation to the young Kunoichi to realized that the thought of sex with her former sensei was not a revolting idea. Instead it intrigued and even aroused her._

_"Besides," Ino drawed in a sing-song voice, "if you sleep with him you'll finally see what's under that mask of his."_

_That sealed the deal for the cherry blossom. With a clink of her glass against Ino's the pink-haired woman decided tonight she would truly start experiencing life._

So here she was, staring at the door of Kakashi's apartment yet all her resolve from this afternoon seemed to fail upon facing the reality of what she was about to do. If she left now without even knocking Ino would never let her live it down. Steeling her nerves Sakura clenched her jaw in a determined manner, raised her hand and gave a light, quick knock then waited three seconds before backing away to leave. There, she tried and he wasn't home! Ino couldn't give her shit about that.

However, before she could flee the door creaked open to reveal Kakashi looking at her with a raised brow. He was shirtless and wearing dark blue pajamas decorated with brown pawprints. His lean frame and toned abs caused Sakura to catch her breath and the kunoichi had to force her eyes to his face. His hair was sleep tousled and he wore a medical mask in place of the normal cloth one he favored. She was shocked to realize that he wore no hitai-ite, leaving his sharingan bare. The copy-nin's gaze was truly striking to behold when his scarred eye was uncovered. The tomoe in the crimson eye spun lazily as he continued to stare at her. It was almost hypnotic.

"I know I'm becoming forgetful in my old age, but I was almost certain I was safe to go to bed." Kakashi joked as he stroked his chin. "Did we plans today Sakura? At," He looked backed into his apartment, "ten in the evening?" He did not sound annoyed at her appearance on his door step, only curious. Sakura usually only came calling when he was late for a luncheon or spar.

"Yes. Well...no. Not exactly...not that you knew of. I mean..." She was blushing and stuttering as she tried to explain her presence to the half-naked man before her.

"Would you like to come in?" Further intrigued by her odd behavior, Kakashi stepped to the side to allow her entrance into his apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked in and took a seat on his plush couch. Just down the hall she could make out his bedroom, the shruiken patterned comforter tossed haphazardly across the bed. Mr. Ukki sat large and leafy on the window sill. Silently she wondered what Kakashi had been feeding the plant to make it grow so large.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sakura felt her back go straight at the sound of his voice. The copy-nin had that effect on everyone. Even when speaking softly his voice held the power of authority that made you snap to attention and stand just a little straighter.

"Well...you see..I came to ask a favor." She'd rehearsed this speech in her head a thousand times on the walk to his apartment.

"Hm?"

Looking up to meet his mismatched eyes with her own jade orbs her courage failed once more. Standing up suddenly the pink-haired medic made her way towards the door.

"Never mind...I'm...I'm sorry to wake you up. It was nothing. Really."

A hand on her wrist stopped her before she could flee. His hand was surprisingly soft for a battle hardened shinobi. The touch raised goosebumps along her skin. All afternoon Sakura had been thinking about what sex with Kakashi would be like and now, standing beside him, her body felt incredibly in-tuned to his. The sight of his bare chest had made her mouth go dry and awoken a heat in her stomach that was demanding attention. She'd seen his chest plenty of times before and never once had she reacted to it in such a way. Her hand trembled slightly in his.

"Sakura." His voice took on a more serious tone. "What's going on?"

The kunoichi silently berated herself. She was acting like a twelve year old girl again! Letting her anger at herself fuel her courage she spun around and placed her hands on Kakashi's shoulders then in one fluid motion kissed him roughly on his concealed lips. When he did not respond the young woman stopped. Kakashi was looking down at her, curiosity, confusion and a touch of sadness dancing in his eyes.

"Please tell me you haven't come to confess your love for me..." His tone was flat and held no hint of his usual playful teasing.

Blushing brightly Sakura shook her head. "N-no! It's...it's nothing like that!"

Taking her hands off his shoulders she looked down at the floor. Is that what he thought this was about? Is that how he thought of her? Some girl who continuously fell in love with those around her? Really, she only had herself to blame for that perception. Anger flaring to life once more, she glared up at her former sensei with determination in her eyes.

"I came here to ask you to take my virginity."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. Whatever he had been expecting her to say, it had not been that.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I need to stop existing and start actually living Kakashi. I am a shinobi and we rarely ever have the chance, or the time, to develop some fairy-tale relationship. So why not enjoy what you can get?" Sakura said.

"This sounds more like something your friend Ino would say Sakura." Kakashi observed.

Sighing, Sakura hung her head. "I had a talk with Ino earlier.."

"Ah...that explains it then." the white-hair shinobi crossed his arms. "Sex isn't a replacement for a relationship Sakura."

"I know that! I'm not looking to use it as a replacement for anything. I...I still want to have a relationship with someone. One day I'd like to get married, maybe have a child but I've finally realized the likely hood of such things happening are low. One day I may not come back from a mission and there are many things I have not experienced because I've been clinging to this dream. If I want to die with no regrets I need to stop crippling myself. I realized today that I don't have to have wait to have sex with someone I love. But I would like to experience sex with someone I trust." Sakura spoke, looking up at him with honest eyes.

Kakashi was taken aback. At first he had feared she'd fallen in love with him and had come seeking a relationship he could not give her. Then when she spoke of sex he had thought she had decided to use it as means to replace the companionship she so desperately sought. That was a road he did not want to see her travel down. It was a quick way to achieve satisfaction but the loneliness always returned after a fling was over. He'd been walking that road for years now. However her words revealed to him not a young girl looking for a means to quiet her loneliness but a woman who wished to live a life with no regrets. She had finally faced the cold reality of her profession and decided to live as best she could around it instead of depreciating herself by dreaming of a life she would never find. It spoke volumes of how much she had matured.

Silence stretched between the two as Kakashi considered her words.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." It was a statement, not a question. While the copy-nin had heard the truth of words reflected in those jade eyes, he still could not think of her as a woman over the 12 year old genin he had trained long ago. Besides, taking in her emotional and mental state she was clearly not ready to do the deed tonight. Sakura had worked herself into a state of distress over simply asking this "favor" of him if he was going to do this he wanted her to be relaxed and ready.

Her eyes shun with confusion, he had not outright rejected her but...why did he want to take her to dinner? Worrying her bottom lip she questioned him softly. "...and...what about..?"

"Have dinner with me and we'll see what it leads too." Reaching out, Kakashi placed his hand on her check. "Trust me in this Sakura. Please?"

Nodding softly, the cherry blossom accepted his proposition. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on on her forehead with his covered lips.

"I'll come pick you up at Six. Now, off to bed with you."

Again Sakura nodded, she seemed to have lost her voice. Perhaps even her nerve but she couldn't deny that relief had flooded her system when he offered to take her to dinner tomorrow rather than ravish her senseless at that very moment. Heading out of his apartment the medic-nin managed a weak "see you then" then hurried left his building. Closing the door, Kakashi leaned against the cool wood and sighed. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was going to be seen out on the town with his former student on a "date" or the fact that he was seriously considering giving in to her "request". For now, he needed sleep and once morning came he'd figure out how to let her down without hurting her feelings. Why did he have a sinking feeling turning down her favor was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his entire life?

* * *

Second Author's Note:

Congratulations! You made it to bottom of the story. I sat on this story for about three months before finally gathering the courage to edit and post it. Originally it was going to be a one chapter deal but while I was editing the fic I decided to make this a multi-chapter adventure.

Unfortunately I feel as if I have hit every cliche there is for a Naruto fic of this nature. Unfortunately though, I don't feel brave enough to venture into something more..."original" at the moment so this is the best I can give you. Please, please hit the review button and let me know how I'm doing! All I ask is you not grade me on grammar, I actually learned very little of it through out my education. If I don't get reviews for this fic I am more than likely going to lose the motivation and courage to keep writing. So again, please review.

See you soon space cowboys(and girls!)


	2. Down the rabbit hole

She wasn't nervous, but she couldn't call herself calm either. Somewhere between getting dressed and putting on her make up the cherry blossom had settled into a medium between the two. There were still butterflies in her stomach but she was no longer worrying her lip every five seconds. Ino had wanted, _insisted _even, on being present to help her dress but Sakura was having none of that. Every time she let Ino dress her the medic-nin found herself shoved into a short skirt, knee high boots and some style of green top. It wasn't that she didn't like green, it went wonderfully with her hair, but she was tired of always wearing the color.

For tonight she had chosen a casual, dark blue dress of cotton. It had no back and the front was cut just enough to give a teasing view. Two strands of cloth tied around her neck to keep the garment in place and she accented the dress with a light blue sash tied just above her hips. Sakura was rather proud of her outfit, she looked formal enough for a fancy dinner but relaxed enough for a casual outing. Her make up matched the dress in hue and while it didn't exactly accent her hair, she loved the way the color caused her naturally pale skin to glow.

A knock against her apartment door snapped Sakura out of her reverie with a start. Glancing at the clock the young kunoichi was surprised to find it was six on the dot. Surely it wasn't Kakashi! The copy-nin was notorious for being late with no regards for the occasion. The butterflies in her stomach suddenly seemed to under go spontaneous reproduction as she made her way to the door. Peeking out of the eye-hole, her jade orbs went wide with surprise. There was no mistaking that shock of silver hair or those lazy, half lidded eyes.

Leaning her head against the door she closed her eyes and let the coolness of the grain sooth her frazzled nerves. How was she going to get through dinner if just the sight of him caused her to jump out of her skin with anxiety? Perhaps agreeing to this hadn't been the best of ideas. Regardless of how this came to be, Kakashi was standing on her door step at this very moment and it would reflect very poorly upon her character, and earlier claims of maturity, if she simply left him standing there.

"Just a minute!" Sakura called, hoping her voice didn't reflect any of her nerves.

Slipping on the heels she had left by the door, then taking a moment to run her fingers through her hair and fidget with her dress, the medic-nin finally stopped delaying the inevitable and opened the door.

"Yo" Kakashi said, raising his hand as he usually did when he greeted a comrade. The familiar gesture eased some of the tension out of Sakura's shoulders.

"Hello Kakashi, ready to go?" She smiled softly at him, taking in his outfit for the evening. He wore a pair of comfortable looking black slacks and a long sleeved, blue button down shirt. Sakura's eyes twinkled with amusement and she had to fight back the urge to giggle. It was almost identical to his jounin uniform, if it were casual dating attire. He had his usual mask in place, which she could only assume was attached to the shirt he wore beneath the button down.

"You look...stunning" Kakashi spoke and Sakura noticed he wasn't staring at her face. Instead, his eyes were traveling the length of her body, as if really seeing her for the first time. She felt flattered more so than uncomfortable. He wasn't eyeing her like some piece of meat, like the men at clubs often did. Rather, the look in his eyes reminded her of someone beholding a wondrous work of art.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." Stepping onto the porch, she closed the door to her tiny apartment and looked up at the jounin expectantly. "So, where are we heading?"

"Just a ways past the Hokage monument." He offered his arm to Sakura, who locked elbows with him happily. So far the night was going well.

Spring was just starting to blossom in Konoha, perfuming the air with the scent of fresh budding life. The night was warm, but not so much as to be uncomfortable. When the breeze blew, it carried with it the promise of a warmer day, hinting that summer would be a sweltering affair. The couple strolled down the streets in a comfortable silence, both content to enjoy the sights and sounds of the descending evening. Sakura was pleased to find he did not try to shy them away from the eyes of others. He lead them along the main streets and did not try to avoid the sight of someone who knew them. This was extremely comforting to the medic-nin, who feared Kakashi was merely trying to humor her in this situation.

It was not long after they climbed the Hokage monument that Kakashi veered them off the main road and into a park. This peeked Sakura's curiosity, she never heard of there being a restaurant in the park. But to her surprise, it was not to a restaurant she was lead but to a blanket laid out beneath the trees, complete with picnic basket. The cherry blossom was both shocked and touched by the gesture.

"I hope you don't mind," Kakashi started, "But I thought it would be more comfortable for the two of us to have a dinner in a more secluded area where we could talk freely and feel a bit more relaxed." Honestly, he was worried she would take this idea the wrong way, that she would assume he was trying to avoid being seen with her in public. A glance into her eyes revealed otherwise for they were a glow with delight.

"Thank you so much. This was incredibly thoughtful of you Kakashi. To be honest, I was a little nervous about the idea of sitting in a restaurant with all those other people staring at us and gossiping about why we were there. Did you make the food yourself?"

The copy-nin grinned sheepishly. "No, I purchased it pre-made from the store. My cooking skills are sub-par at best and I didn't want to ruin the night by watching you choke down one my brunt creations."

She couldn't hold it back anymore, Sakura let loose a loud, heart-felt laugh that soon degraded into a fit of mirthful giggles. So contagious was her merriment, that the usually stoic ninja found himself on the ground next to the cherry blossom erupting in euphoric laughter. The couple laughed away their tension and apprehension, they laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks and their stomachs ached from the prolonged activity. As the pair began to calm, Kakashi caught sight of Sakura in mid laugh, her eyes brimming with joy and her cheeks flushed from laughter. In that moment, he was able to view her as every bit the woman she had blossomed into under Tsunade's tutelage.

Reaching forward, he touched her rosy cheek softly and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. They locked eyes with each other in that moment and Kakashi felt a jolt of electricity race up his spine. Perhaps...perhaps he wouldn't deny her 'request' after all.

"Well, I'm ravenous after that little fit. Shall we eat?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." Pushing himself from the ground, the copy-nin opened the basket and began setting out dishes. The ice had be broken and the night had already gone better than he had expected. It had also taken a surprising turn. After so many years of trying to ignore it, Kakashi was finally about to see that his former student had grown into lovely young woman. He wondered what other revelations he would have about her as the evening went one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Let me start out by saying how sorry I am for this chapter taking so long, but I've been rather busy with the holidays and work. I finally got a bit of free time to work on this and I wound up spending all day on just this short chapter. I feel terribly unaccomplished.

I must express much I hate my own writing. Really, I do. A lot of my friends say I have a talent but when I read my own reading it just seems so horribly bland and predictable to me. It's probably why I hardly post things in public view and most likely why I took so long writing this pathetically short chapter. I want to thank everyone who added this story to their alert list and left a review, but I feel I've let you all down. I can only hope some of you enjoy it and come back for the next installment.

Until then. See you soon space cowboys(and girls.)


	3. Through the looking glass

Running for his life was an act Kakashi had grown quite accustomed as a shinobi. Admittedly though he was a bit out of practice considering it had been a number of years since having to genuinely flee for his life.

What made the situation worse however was that he had no idea to where Sakura had disappeared. They were separated shortly after fleeing the sight of their botched mission and Kakashi could only hope she had found safety, or that the missing-nin currently pursuing him hadn't made short work of her.

Blame for the mission's failure rested squarely on his shoulders. For the past four months Kakashi and Sakura had been seeing each other on a frequent basis, it was even common gossip that the former student and teacher were dating. While the couple had yet to do anything to confirm these suspicions, Kakashi couldn't deny to himself that he was growing attached to Sakura, to the point where his emotions were strong enough to be deemed compromised when it came to decisions regarding the pink-haired medic.

Which is exactly what happened. The seasoned jounin had foolishly allowed his emotions to get the better of him, leading him to act impulsively. The snap decision had blown their cover and forced them to beat a hasty retreat into the forest with an S-class criminal hot on their trail.

Absorbed in his self-deprecation, the Copy-nin was taken by surprise when the long tendril of a whip sliced the branch he had just landed on in two. He caught himself in time to avoid slamming into the ground but he couldn't avoid the whip as it snapped forward and wrapped around his leg. Immediately the sensation of electricity tingled up his limb but what would have been a crippling jolt of current for many other ninja had almost no affect on Kakashi who had grown quite used to electricity throughout his life.

"What the hell?" the missing-nin exclaimed.

"Not very smart, are you?" Kakashi replied as Raikiri slowly chirped to life.

He advanced on the missing-nin quickly but before he could strike the criminal jerked his whip backwards, attempting to take Kakashi's leg out from underneath him. Wobbling, the copy-nin did not fall but it stalled his advance, giving his opponent enough time to form a hand seal and shout "Kai!"

The whip that Kakashi had been ignoring as an ineffective weapon suddenly exploded sending him sideways and crying out pain as the bones in his leg shattered from the impact.

"Who's the dumb one now?" the criminal sneered.

Before he could advance on the jounin a flash of pink appeared behind the man and then the ground beneath his feet shattered. Sakura was on the enemy shinobi before he had a moment to recover, smashing a chakra charged fist into his stomach. Flying into a tree he staggered and wiped blood from the side of his mouth as he glared at the kunoichi.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for that." With a flick of his wrist another whip unfurled from the depths of his sleeve. With a snap that sounded like a crack of thunder he lashed out at Sakura who flipped backwards out of the way. The ninja was quick with his weapon however and managed to bring it around for another strike hitting her cheek and drawing blood in a long, thin line.

Slowly Sakura fixed the criminal with a piercing gaze as she wiped the blood away with the back of her glove. Undeterred he lashed out again and this time the cherry blossom didn't even bother to dodge, instead she extended her arm and allowed the whip to wrap around her limb only flinching against the sting of the leather.

"Sakura, be careful!" Kakashi was on his feet now, struggling against the pain to rejoin the battle.

The rouge-nin was grinning widely as he began to curl his fingers into a seal "Ka-" Jerking her arm backward, the ninja was pulled forward and into another charka laden fist that met directly with the bridge of his nose. With a sickening crunch the shinobi's skull cracked and he fell bonelessly to the ground.

Turning from the dead enemy Sakura jogged towards Kakashi who smiled at her happily through his mask.

"Sakura, I'm so glad your okay."

"You idiot!" she smacked him lightly over the head as soon as she was within range.

"Some elite shinobi you are!" another smack. "I had the target in the perfect position to subdue and you have to step in because of your STUPID MALE PRIDE!" The last three words were punctuated by a series of consequential slaps to his head.

"Hey, hey take it easy Sakura. I'm injured." This didn't seem to inspire any pity from the woman who grabbed him by the scruff on his collar and ungracefully flung him over her shoulder.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Saying nothing, she started off through the forest muttering to herself and pinching the back of his thigh in annoyance whenever he became the subject of her rant.

"Really Sakura-chan, this can't be good for my leg."

"Well your actions weren't very good for our mission, now were they?" She dumped him onto the ground none to gently, causing him to hiss in pain.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to Tsunade-shishou?" Still sulking she grabbed his leg roughly as green chakra enveloped her hands and she set to work mending his leg.

He let her work in silence, afraid that if he said anything else she would refuse to heal his leg all together. The jounin wasn't going to argue with her anyway because she was right, the entire mess had been his fault. Sakura had cornered their target in a hotel room, utilizing seduction as a means to neutralize him to take back to the village for interrogation. The sight of that man's greasy hands pawing at her curves and the sounds of her moans, fake or not, through the ear-piece had driven him to near insanity. When it looked as though the man was about to take advantage of his cherry blossom Kakashi had jumped in through the window to save her, completely forgetting that she was a jounin capable of uprooting a tree and using it as a weapon to bludgeon the man to death.

Rocking back on her heels the medic-nin wiped sweat from her brow that was beginning to run down her face and cause the wound on her check to sting. Finally daring to look at her face, Kakashi locked eyes with her before reaching forward and running his fingers through her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly and sincerely.

Slowly a smile was coaxed onto her lips but her eyes were still full of worry. Wanting to chase that look from her jade orbs he leaned forward and pressed a tender, masked kiss to her lips. She responded softly at first, then as she ran her hands along his arms and up into his wild mess of hair she began to press harder against his mouth, nibbling at his lips behind the cloth. All at once the flames that had been smoldering in his loins since watching her in the hotel room roared to life. His mask was discarded and when their naked lips met for the first time, both of them groaned in pleasure.

Before long their tongues were battling for dominance as Kakashi's hands made short work of her vest. Her breasts were perky and supply beneath his strong hands, her nipples hardening at the slightest brush of his palms. At some point she had slid into his lap, her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she covered his neck is rough kisses. Kakashi was trying to be gentle, struggling to remember that she was a virgin but when she began to grind her hips against his waist his mind was consumed by the lust and desire that had been eating at him for the past few months.

Cloths were gone before they could register who had done the undressing and Kakashi's greedy mouth was soon sucking at her rosey nipples while his hand wandered down her thigh to stroke and tease her sex. The cherry blossom stood no chance of conscious thought against the pleasure a simple kiss against her bare flesh incited. His fingers between her legs were setting her blood a flame as desire and need drove her to pull the jounin down on top of her, once again claiming his lips with her own.

With her sex so close and the way she kept wiggling her naked body against his, Kakashi couldn't wait any longer. Burying one hand into her hair and bracing the other against her shoulder he began to push into her tight, wet folds as he continued to lick and kiss her lips. Sakura moaned loudly into their kiss, the feeling of him slowly filling her was maddening. She needed all of him and she needed it now. Grabbing his hips she forced them forward to meet her own, taking the Copy-nin by surprise. The sensation of being so fully claimed by Kakashi caused the cherry blossom to cry out in ecstasy.

She had been told losing her virginity would be a painful experience but this feeling was nothing close to pain. Sakura felt full and stretched but the small stinging of her body adjusting to his invasion was nothing compared some of the pains she had suffered throughout her career as a kunoichi. Longing for another taste of the pleasure that had washed across her skin once they were fully joined, she began to rock her hips once more.

Kakashi had gone still above her, consumed in memorizing the feel of his hard length encased so perfectly in her warmth. Her hips moving against his pulled him from his haze of pleasure and he once again focused on the girl beneath him. Her face was flushed, her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves but her eyes were rolled back in pleasure. Perhaps without realizing it she was begging him to go faster, to go deeper and what kind of man would Kakashi be if he didn't oblige?

Sliding one hand under her behind and the other her back, he lifted the cherry blossom into a sitting position and began to thrust his hips forward, using his arms to pull her down to meet him. Her moans soon became screams of bliss as he continued to ravage her. She was already beginning to tighten around him and the copy-nin knew he wouldn't last much longer. Their first time would not be a lengthy affair but he would be damned if he didn't give her the pleasure she deserved.

Again Sakura found herself on her back with Kakashi pounding deep and hard into her depths, except this time he would pause between each thrust and grind his hips into hers, teasing her clitoris with his pelvis. That small sensation was enough to unravel the knot of pleasure that had settled deep in her lower stomach. A warm, tingling sensation swept across her skin and stole away her breath, leaving her gasping and unable to cry out against the torrent of pure ecstasy that set every fiber of her being ablaze.

As her sex tightened and spasmed around Kakashi's his own orgasm consumed him with one final pump forward. His nails dug crescent shaped impressions into the unmarred skin of her hips as he cried her name to the inky heavens above them.

For several long moments neither of them spoke or moved, each still basking in the afterglow of their union. Slowly the realization of what they had just done dawned on Kakashi and he looked down at her with a start, fearing what he might find reflected on her face.

Instead of seeing anger or regret like he had feared, he saw only a content smile. Her first time had been a primal, lust filled affair on the bottom of a dirty forest floor yet he could find no hint of regret in her glowing features. With a shaking hand, Sakura cupped his cheek and smiled happily causing Kakashi's heart to swell with what he could only label as love.

It was clear to him now that she had truly meant her words about living her life with no regret. If she was willing to so bravely face her future and live her life around her profession, not chained to it, then he would find the courage to do so himself. It wasn't about doing it simply because she could, he _wanted _to do it. Looking down at the beautiful, pink-haired woman beneath he realized that if he continued on the path he had lived for so many years he would end up with a regret he would never be able to let go. Spending the rest of his life without her.

Covering her hand with his, he squeezed it tightly and returned her smile. They were shinobi, their lives were fraught with untold perils that could claim their mortality in a blink of an eye. Regret was a common thing in their profession but for these two ninja, regret was now a thing of the past.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story as I took my sweet time getting it done. It only took me a year! I hope this ending was everything people were hoping it would be.

Looking back at the first chapter it seems to me like my writing style has improved and I've gotten to a point where I don't hate what I write but I'm still highly critical of myself.

If you enjoyed this story, stop by my profile and check out the new Kakashi/Sakura story I started called 'Gears'.

Thanks for putting up with me guys! Now on to the next fic! J


End file.
